From Heads Unworthy
by Hales Bells
Summary: Leah a teacher, was set to marry Sam. After he cheats she leaves and co-owns a gay bed and breakfast. Bella comes into her life, and things seem normal. But soon a body shows up and things get chaotic. How will Leah react?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people only the fabulous idea of my story line. :) Enjoy**

**

* * *

Chapter one-LPOV**

"Sam, babe I really can't go tonight."

"C'mon Leah it'll be fun. All the guys want to meet you."

"I can't."

"You promised."

"I know Sam, but a couple of friends of mine are coming down and it's been years."

He sighed deeply, "Ok. I'll see you later then. I love you babe."

"I Love you too Sam." I heard it click in my ear.

I sat the phone down glad to be done. Don't get to me wrong: I love Sam and I plan on marrying him next month, but he has been begging me for the last hour to go with him. I want to go clubbing with him, but I really want to see Jasper and Angela. I don't understand why he wants me to come so badly. We're just going to be hanging around my apartment catching up.

Jasper is gay so I know there isn't a problem hanging out with him. And Sam can't doubt his sexuality because he's bringing his newest guy with him. I guess his problem is that Angela is as flamboyantly gay as Jasper. What he obviously doesn't understand is that I am straight, strictly hetero. If Angela hasn't turned me by now I doubt she will. I hear three sets of footsteps coming up the stairs and banging on my door. Guess who!

I throw open the door and take them all in. Damn. Maybe Sam should be worried. Clad in a blue corset with gold designs and black lace, white skinny jeans and five inch black knee-high boots with rainbow socks that peeped out Angela looks damn sexy. Her dark skin tone looked awesome with her outfit. The boys didn't look too shabby either, both wearing tight fitting dark wash jeans and similar dark button up shirts. The only differences were the rainbows. Jasper was wearing a rainbow beanie, while his friend had on gay pride converses. We all whistled simultaneously. I had been ready to go clubbing and still had on my outfit which consisted of a black skirt falling to mid-thigh, black and purple corset, fishnet tights and five inch peep toe stilettos.

Angela was looking me up and down. "Damn girl you're looking good."

They all came in and we exchanged hugs and deposited their bags in my bedroom. I only had one bed in my apartment and there better not be any funny business. We all sat around with ice cream cartons and spoons just talking. I learned that Jasper met Edward at a gay bar and they had just come from a pride rally in Cali. That's why they were on this coast, as they normally reside in N.Y. Edward was about six-two- the same height as Jasper- with reddish-brown hair, and green eyes. All in all it was a loss to us females. Soon the conversation turned to Sam they all wanted to meet the man I was supposed to be marrying. We decided that we all looked sexy enough so what the hell we left.

We piled into a cab and headed to Breaking Dawn, a slightly gothic nightclub. It wasn't exactly a respectable place, orgies broke out on the dance floor all the time, but they had great music. We got in and my face lit up as I recognized some of the guys that were with Sam. We moved closer and I could make out a couple in their midst that clearly needed a room. Her skirt was too short to cover his lap if you really wanted a visual, but if that wasn't enough you could tell by the way her hips were moving that he was inside of her.

She threw her head back as she climaxed and yelled, "Fuck me babe! I'm coming. Harder, Sam!"

Whoa. Sam? As in my Sam. My fiancé Sam? She collapsed against him and he buried his head in her shoulder. She pulled herself off of him and I could see that it was indeed Sam, as in _my_ Sam. I felt shock slap me across the face, but when I saw his dick inside her, I snapped. It was beyond anger I was in a fucking rage! It was the maddest I'd ever been. I stormed over to him with three very pissed individuals flanking me. He was stunned to see me. He couldn't even bring himself to tuck his dick back in his pants.

"You lying motherfucker! How dare you! How dare you!" I flung my engagement ring in is face. "You pig! Enjoy your whore because you will never be with me again, you bitch!"

Each of my three friends were flinging curses in his face until I tugged them out the door. Sam tried to follow but Angie quickly covered that. "If you come anywhere near her tonight, I will call the cops on your ass after I castrate you for harassing her got it? And Charlie loves me!"

We managed to get all the way back to my apartment before I started crying. We were all on my bed with them comforting me. I was past being sad or angry I was just ready to move on that motherfucker didn't deserve me anyway. His loss. At this point I was ready sleep sandwiched between Jasper and Angela, she was still stroking my back and the way they would rub against me when they would shift was making a situation in my skimpy lace panties. I made a choice. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Angela's.

* * *

***Ducks* I know a cliffie, but it's totally worth it I promise. So Review if it please you and if you don't like slash stories get off my page because that's all you're gonna get. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. But it's fun to tweak :) Enjoy :P **

**

* * *

Chapter 2-LPOV**

** 12 Months Later**

I am so wiped out from work. I walked upstairs and tossed my keys on the table with the keys of my other housemates. I heard someone call from deeper in the house, Leah's back! I'm usually not gone so long, but one of my fellow teachers needed some help. So I'm three hours late for dinner. I'm so tired, but excited about meeting our newest roommate. Her name is Bella, I think she said she's a photographer and she shares in our lifestyle. She will be bunking with me since I'm the only room with out a bedmate. How many other people do I share the house with you might ask? Well funny story.

Angela and I did have sex that night, Edward and Jasper joined in too. Yes, two gay couples had a foursome in my bed, but what the hell. We are still friends and a lot closer by all that we shared that night. We got the idea of a gay bed and breakfast, now why a bed and breakfast you might ask. It really isn't that complicated. Angela and I were out on a double date with our partner's and I was thrust headfirst into the joys of homophobia. When we got home that night Angela and I talked to Edward and Jasper about it. I was frustrated and was wondering why we gay couples couldn't have a place for them, an exclusively gay place.

Then it dawned on me that we can. After we got off the phone we did some searching we found this incredible plantation house. It was huge! It had four bedrooms on the third floor and seven on the second and five on the first as well as a kitchen and dining area. We built on a section for the laundry room. I owned it by the end of the week. Angela was a co-owner she put her name on the deed for the house. On the weekend of our grand opening (unfortunately Angela and I were doing reception, cooking, and cleaning) Edward and Jasper were two of our guests.

Poor Edward. Cooking isn't exactly my thing, while he is a master chef. I tried my best, but didn't stray from the recipes. One night he came into the kitchen to ask about a course and saw me adding salt to a dish. Never ever add salt when Edward is around. I thought he had a razor tongue by the time he was finished, which resulted in me being thrown out of my own kitchen. Jasper on the other hand was working as a novelist and decided that he loved the atmosphere around the B&B and wanted to stay. I offered him one of the bedrooms on the third floor and they moved in.

The amazing Alice Brandon found us, I was home alone one night and she just wandered up to the door soaked to the bone and wasn't able to remember where she came from, a few months later she as able to remember that her parents didn't approve of her relationship with her girlfriend Rosalie Hale and kicked her out. She faced many hardships, which I don't care to think about or discuss without permission, before she found me. When she got her memory back we found Rosalie living in N .Y. close to where Edward had lived. She very nearly got raped by the guy her parents were forcing her to marry before we got there, but now they are reunited and living with me. Alice works as our maid the poor girl. She's so OCD about the cleaning, and she's a bit of a fashionista. When she's in the mood, she wears the French maid uniform. One of the guys made the mistake of referring to her as a maid while she was dusting, let me just say I thought there was a chicken loose in his room. Rosalie works as a nurse at Seattle Memorial; she works with the preemies.

As I said Angela is a co-owner, she and her partner Melissa Scabbia live upstairs as well. They are so sweet together. Angela the happy bubbly one, while Melissa is a bit bi-polar. She is a moody artist. But I'll tell you her story later.

And that is our life here at the Three Libras Bed and Breakfast. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I reached the kitchen. Here goes nothing. I stepped in and looked into the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes I had ever seen. She had obviously been taking photos as her camera was still in her hand. She sat it down and walked over to me. I stuck out my hand, "Hi, I'm Leah. The owner of the Three Libras, and your new roommate."

She flashed her teeth and took my hand. It sent shivers up my arm. "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you. I can see that you have already put your things away. Are you ready for your first day of work here?"

"Of course I am! What will I be doing?"

"I don't know that would be a question for our darling Edward."

"NO! No, she will not step one foot into my kitchen! I forbid it!" I don't know how, but when he talks about the kitchen he always takes on a French accent. He had one finger raised on his left hand; he pointed it at Bella. "She waltzed in here, picked up my bottle of Chianti and asked me "What is Chianti?" He pronounced it like Chi.

Leah wrinkled her brow, "She didn't know your what?"

Edward's jaw dropped. "No not you too." He started to back up shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't work like this! I just can't! I quit! I quit!" He pulled his I 3 my husband apron up over his head and threw it on the table before storming out.

Alice called after him, "Breakfast at six!" He walked back and grabbed his apron before walking away again.

Bella cocked her head to one side and Rosalie, who was still standing in her nursing scrubs, answered her unspoken question with a giggle. "Edward quits at least once a week."

Jasper stepped one foot forward, "My husband is a bit dramatic. He believes the best way to express his drama is through food. Besides," he wrapped his arm around me, "we both love Leah and the Three Libras. Hw wouldn't leave. Not really."

Bella cooed, "Aww that is so sweet! It's great that you love your boss that much."

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and I burst out laughing.

"Boss that's a good one. I needed a good laugh, thanks Bella." I wiped tears from my eyes. "I may own this place, but they aren't employees. Edward and Jasper were here when I founded this place a year ago. My other two were as well, they're downstairs right now. And Alice and Rosalie came later, but we have all been through so much together, we are more like a little gay family."

"Oh. It's great that you're so close."

We heard footsteps on the stairs and Angela's soothing voice began to drift up towards us.

"It's okay. We'll just go upstairs and you can get out your guitar out, or you can paint. Ok?"

The door opened as Melissa replied, "Yeah guitar paint. Okay, yeah."

Melissa continued on to her room and Angela hung back trying not to laugh. As we heard Melissa's door open and close Angela noticed Bella for the first time. "Oh!" She bounced over and pulled her in for a hug, temporarily cutting off her oxygen. "You must be Bella!"

She released her and I spoke up, "Yes Angela this is Bella, but what happened to Melissa?"

"Oh yeah." She giggled. ""She was testing out one of her new songs on the piano, you know how she teaches herself. Well she was playing Endlessly by: Muse when someone came up to her he asked her to play something with a little more…bounce." She giggled harder. "She turns to the poor guy and says a little bounce huh? She had the sweetest smile on her face." Angela hesitated.

"So she faces the piano and just starts banging on the keyboard yelling things like, "Is that enough bounce for ya? Huh? How dare you insult my music and me! You aren't worthy of this hotel! More bounce? How dare you insult Muse with this mockery!" She was nearly at blows with the poor guy when I got there."

By the time she finished we all had tears running down our faces from laughing so hard.

Again Bella looked confused. Maybe she thought I would be mad that one of my "employees" lost their tempers, but I understood the reasons behind her losing her temper. It wasn't I who explained however, it was Angela, "Being gay and running an all gay establishment makes us a little more dramatic than most, it also makes our tempers run a little higher. We also have our own separate passions that we take very seriously, Melissa is a musician, I'm a greeter, Edward is a cook, Jasper's a writer, Leah is a teacher, Rosalie a nurse, and Alice's is fashion/cleaning. We all get very defensive when someone insults us not necessarily personally, but by insulting our individual talents it gets personal. Do you understand?"

"Yes I think so."

"What is your talent?" Alice chirped.

"Oh well I'm a professional photographer."

Alice's jaw dropped, "Do you do fashion photography?"

"I mostly do scenery and environments, but yes on occasion I do fashion." Alice smiled slyly and pounced wrapping her legs around her waist forcing Bella to hook her hands right beneath her ass.

"You must take photos of me! Please Bella? Please, please, please?"

"Sure Alice all you had to do was ask." Alice began to kiss every inch of Bella's face whispering thank you over and over. I looked over and noticed that Rosalie had lust and possessiveness in her face. While she was wearing her scrubs from the hospital, where she worked with premature babies, Alice was wearing her French maid outfit, meaning Bella had her hands planted on Alice's bare ass. Rosalie stepped forward and whispered "down girl" Alice looked up and saw the same thing that I saw. She smiled wickedly and jumped down from Bella's arms. She then jumped back into the same position in Rosalie's arms and whimpered, "let's go baby." I could see Rosalie begin to stroke Alice underneath her skirt as she turned away carrying Alice to their room. I knew they were together and they were pretty close to family, but it had been way to long, I could feel myself growing wet. I don't think Bella saw that and for that I was thankful. It's not uncommon for any of us to do that in front of the others, but I don't think Bella was ready to see that yet.

I noticed Angela and Jasper had left to go check on their partners and do the exact thing that Alice and Rosalie were doing right now leaving me alone with Bella.

"Well Bella, I guess that just leaves us. I'm going to bed."

"Um one question though. What will I be doing here?"

"Are you okay with being a waitress?" She nodded, "Good because even though we all help with that position it would be nice to have a permanent one. We never know who is going to be in there. So problem solved. I walked out, "See you tomorrow. "

* * *

So What do you think? Like it or hate it? Is there something you want to know? Something you like? Something you want me to expand on? Click the little green button & lemme know. I would also like to take this time to give the credit to my wonderful beta as well as the inspiration for my character Melissa, Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft (the author of The Human Touch), also the inspiration for my character Angela, LovelessGirls. Your ladies are awesome. This chapter would have been nothing as well as much shorter without them.


End file.
